To Love
by Us Two's stories
Summary: The Prince has been sent to Earth to retrive a woman he hated. A woman that destroyed his father, His Mother. What happens when a black haired beauty tags along on their voyage? Does he who has sworn that love would never befall him fall for another? AU
1. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Prologue: I Miss You.

Vegeta walked out on his balcony, it was around five a.m. in the morning, most of the people in his kingdom where asleep. Vegeta gazed down at the view before him, to anyone else it would be breathtaking, he looked at it as nothing more then a black pit with light candles, for he had seen something that had put this to shame, the beauty that he had seen made this picture perfect night seem like nothing. The blue eyes that had made him go weak, the perfect body that had crippled him, and the lust that had blinded him. This was how his nights where spent. He would stay up all night with nothing but their memories to keep him company.

_Ho... _

_Hey...ey...ey...ey... _

_N-n-n-n-no, no _

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you, wantin' you _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes _

_I miss you _

_Off to college, yes, you went away _

_Straight from high school you up and left me _

_We were close friends, also lovers _

_Did everything for one another _

It had been at least twenty years since he had last seen her. When she had left she took the sad excuse of a heart he had with her. He had not touched a woman for twenty years. He had wanted to, dare god how he wanted to, but none could give him the pleasure she gave him. With out her ever thing seemed meaningless, when she left he was lost.

_Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now _

_But I know I gotta live and make it somehow _

_Come back to me (To me) _

_Can you feel me (Callin') _

_Hear me callin' for you (For you) _

_'Cause it's _

_Flashback _

_A blue haired woman sat on a big king size bed. She had been living here for eleven months. When she first met Vegeta he had said that all he wanted from her was an heir, and now she had given it to him. It had been three weeks now since her son was born, Vegeta had said that after she had given him an heir she would leave but yet here she was. She couldn't lie, she loved Vegeta, but she needed to know that he loved her, a one way love is no love at all. The woman's thoughts where interrupted by the door opening._

_Vegeta walked in and looked at the woman on the bed, she looked as though she was in deep thought. _

_She got off the bed and walked up to him. _

_Vegeta stopped in his tracks, she had been crying._

_"What's wrong woman?"_

_Bulma smiled and kissed him, the kiss was long and passionate, she pored her whole heart into that kiss knowing it might be the last kiss they ever sheared. Vegeta didn't like the kiss for some reason it felt like goodbye._

_"Do you love me?" Was all Bulma said, as soon as that left her lips, fear struck her, somehow she knew he loved her but feared he would not say it. She needed to hear him say it, she needed to know that her thought where not miss leading her; she needed to know he loved her._

_Vegeta was taken back by this, why she would ask him that, he was the king he was not supposed to love or need anyone._

_"Don't be a fool woman." Vegeta said walking away from her. What the hell was this feeling he was feeling. It was as if he where losing something, but what? _

_Bulma would not let up because he thought it insulting her would make her drop the subject, if he loved her, and she prayed he did, then he should let go of his pride once and tell her. She just wanted to hear it once._

_"That's not an answer." _

_Vegeta sighed, not because she was aggravating him, but because this feeling was taking him like a black whole. He couldn't love her could he? No love was for toughs who where weak, he would not be weak he could not, he had become a super saiyan, he was the strongest being alive, but yet he felt helpless right now. No he did not love her, he would not love her he would not love anyone, he had promised himself after his father died trying to save his mother. His father died for love, his father was weak and Vegeta would not be weak, he couldn't, he couldn't love her._

_Vegeta lifted his head, she would never believe him if he did not look her in the eyes._

_"I don't love you, all I wanted was an heir and you gave that to me. There is nothing more I need from you." Vegeta wanted to rip out his on heart for the way he knew he was hurting her. The woman had showed him kindness when his longest friends turned there back on him. She showed him trust when he could not even trust him self, she showed him love when he didn't even love him self, and the way he repaid her was by slapping her in the face, showing her that her kindness, trust, and love was for nothing. Damn his pride._

_"Ok." Bulma said plainly as if his hurtful word did not affect her, he would have believed her if it wasn't for her uncontrollable crying._

_She walked over to the closet and came back out with a suitcase and walked to the door. Vegeta got up he would not let her leave, he didn't know why but he felt some need for the woman. That was the understatement of the year, this women had came into his life and showed him that it was possible to have someone love him, that he could show kindness, she had unlocked something in him that he had not even known he had locked up. She had found him when he had not known he was lost. He couldn't he would not let her leave, how selfish he was. He would not love her and he would not let her find love, this woman had truly turned h is sane mind to insanity. _

_"I didn't say you could leave."_

_Bulma sighed and turned to him showing him the pain he had caused her. She wanted so much to run into his arms and beg him to love her, but she had more pride then that. She had wasted long enough time loving him only to find out she was nothing but a common fuck. He had took her virginity he had made her love him. Hate had now replaced the love she had felt for him._

_"You expect me to stay, why, why should I stay? You don't love me nor do you need me, you fucked me I had your heir, please, please give me one good reason why I should stay." _

_Damn, her truthfulness was more then he could bear. The way she described it was as if she where some common slut on the street to him, she had to know that was not true, but what was the difference, he had just told her that he did not love her. What was the difference between what she just said and what he had? There was no difference she had just stated the facts, and to hear it out her mouth only proved how cruel he was._

_Vegeta said nothing he had no right to._

_"Take care of our son."_

_And with that she walked out the door and out of his life._

_End of flash back._

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you, wantin' you (Woo...ooh...ooh...) _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

That had been twenty years, six mouths, and five days ago. Yet he could still smell her perfume, she always smelled like lavender, kami how he missed her smell. Why would this women do this to him, this seem like some kind of revenge. He had not had a goods night sleep since she left. It was like after knowing how it felt to be whole, how could some one just go back to the way you where. How could he have been so stupid, never had he thought that he would spend twenty years thinking about this woman? I wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her and how much of a fool he was, and how much he missed her, and how much he wanted her to come back.

_Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you _

_And the days we used to share _

_It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do _

_I'm just wonderin' if you still care _

_And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me _

_I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate, baby _

_Come back to me (To me) _

_Can you feel me (Callin') _

_Hear me callin' for you (For you) _

_'Cause it's _

He had been so mad when he received the news that she had a daughter. How could she take another, when he could not even look at another in that manner? His anger had turned into an out rage when he had found out how old the girl, she was nineteen years old; witch meant that she had not even wanted a month. Even though he new he had no right to be mad, he had practically pushed her into the arms of another man. That didn't matter now all he wanted needed now was to see her face. He would not live his whole life, he would tell this women he loved her and if she had not returned his feelings, then at least he could die knowing she knew.

He could never face her on her on planet, he need the home curt advantage. He would not go to retrieve her either, that would make her even madder that was how he wanted it, her anger always made him want to devourer her. He knew exactly who he was going to send in his stead.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you, wantin' you (Baby) _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes _

_I miss you _

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you _

_What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin' you _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah) _

_I miss you _

Vegeta walked to the intercom in his room up against the wall, he pressed the little button on the side of the intercom and a picture appeared. A man with saiyan armor on was sitting in a chair looking at the screen.

"My lord how my I help you?" The man said shackle.

"I want to know if my son as returned from his mission." Vegeta said bluntly with a slit smirk.

"Yes my lord his ship just docked."

"Send him to my chambers at once."

"Yes sir."

His son would hate having to go get her, he had hated her for leaving his father. He was told that his father use to be a whole man until his mother left, taking that part of him that had kept him sane and left him with nothing but guilt and what ifs.

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I miss you _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I can't (I) wait no (No more) more (No) _

_Since you went away _

_I don't really feel like talkin' (No) _

_Don't wanna hear them bug me (No, no) _

_Tell me do you understand me _

_I can't do but be without you _

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Now tell what I'm gonna) _

_What am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you (Yeah) _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_Is your heart still mine (Yeah, yeah), I wanna cry sometimes (Ooh...) _

8888888888888

A man in blood red saiyan armor that bared the saiyan princes symbol stormed down his palace halls, he had on a cap that matched his armor perfectly, and the only thing that really stood out was his uncontrolled long lavender locks. He was twenty years old; his face bared the eyes of a ruthless killer. He had been trained since he was born, as soon as he was born he was through in a GR that had the gravity on five hundred, he could not leave until he could walk out. Vegeta said that he would not have a weak son, and now he had a son that was trained to kill and that promised himself never would love cripple him like it had his father.

Trunks had just landed on his home plant, when he received the news that his father wished to speak to him. Man, he had just returned from a ran sacking mission on some southern plant and here his father would not let him return to his room and get some rest.

Trunks opened his fathers door and looked around the room in search for his father. He found him on the balcony, Trunks smirked he could remember all the nights when he was afraid to sleep in his room, he would come here and find his father looking out on the city, of course Vegeta complained about his son being afraid of the dark but then let him fall asleep in his arms. That had been a long time a go.

Trunks walked up and stood beside his father, nether of the men looked at each other they just stared into the nothingness. Trunks was getting sleepy and his father was not talking, so he decided to start the conversation.

"Father I assume there was a reason why you required my prisons."

Vegeta smirked he wondered when the boy would bringing up the topic at hand.

"I am sending you on a mission."

Trunks felt the anger build up in him, he had just returned from a mission and his father was sending him on another mission. Did his father think that he was some toy that never needs rest. He wanted so badly to say what was on his mind, but he knew better to voice his complaints, he was a soldier and his was his job.

"What plant do you wish me and my man to take?"

"No plant, I am sending you to retrieve someone."

Trunks was a little surprised and a little curries.

"Who?" Trunks said blunt.

"Your mother."

I miss you (Baby)

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Oh, no, no, no) _

_So what am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you (Whoa) _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you (Hey...) _

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Oh, no, baby) _

Trunks rage took him to another level, would his father never forget her. What had she done to turn this mighty worrier into an insane love puppy? He had to talk some since into him, he prayed that what ever sane part of him was left would hear him out.

"Father you have to forget her."

"I CAN'T!" Vegeta barked back. Trunks was caught off guard by his sudden act.

"I've tried….. I've tried to forget her boy, but my heart hurts too much. There is no way in hell I can forget that woman."

Trunks hated to see his father in pain, if his mother was what made him happy then he would go and get her for him.

"I will leave as soon as my ship is fueled."

_I miss you _

_It's been too long (Oh, yeah) and I'm lost without you _

_So what am I gonna do (No, no) I've been needin' you, wantin' you (Baby) _

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you _

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

Trunks turned around about to leave when he heard his fathers voice.

"Boy, you know what she looks like?"

Trunks smirked, his father would tell him about her every night, how blue her hair was and how beautiful she was.

"Yes father I will return in a week."

A/N: How do you like it I really like this story please review and tell me what you think?


	2. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Loves Fears

Chapter2: Untitled

Trunks opened his eyes, as the sun from the horizon struck his face. They must have been close because Vegeta-sie's sun was in the other direction.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
_

Trunks walked over to his shower and turned it on, man he sure didn't know why he even went on this mission. So what if his father was horny, why couldn't he just fuck a slave and get it over with. He didn't know if he would every find love, he prayed not. The only person he had ever loved was a broken man, he would never lie he loved his father. When his mother left his father was all he had, even though he had made him a soldier, he had also made him strong.

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
_

Every time he thought about what his mother did to him, he wanted to rip his heart out. How could she have just left him? Did he mean that little to her?

'_Uh! Why do you care Trunks?'_

_  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
_

Trunks got out of the shower and went to go train, it was the only way to keep him from thinking of his mother, and all the doubts he had about his father's sanity.

88888888888888

A Blue haired woman sat in her middle room, looking over some work she had not finished at work. Man she had really come a long way, she was now the president of a billon dollar company. She had just completed a new invention, it was called a GR. She had come up with the idea after one of her dreams of Vegeta, another sleepless night.

How did she get here, she hadn't had sex or even a kiss in twenty years. At times she thought she had made a mistake by leaving Vegeta, but that was only at night when he hunted her dreams. Every night he would take her to the point where she felt like she would come, but when she woke to find that she would get no release. That was one of the reasons why she would not sleep at night for fear he would be there waiting for her.

_  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes_

Bulma was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door opening. Bulma got out of her chair and went to the door to find her daughter with five shopping bags in her hand. Bulma smiled, Bra was all she had.

Bra looked at her mother, as she came into the house. She smiled she never knew why her mother never got no sleep at night. Every night when Bra would get up to go to the bathroom she would find her mother crying. She had always wanted to confer her but knew that she couldn't. Her father must had really did a number on her mother, this is way she had vowed to hate him. How could he have just left his daughter like that, did she mean so little to him?

'_Uh. Why do you care?'_

As Bra felt her mothers arms clap around her, she knew her mother had been thinking about her father again. She wanted to run and cry every time she thought about what it would be like to have a whole mother and a loving father.

_I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_

Bulma let go of her daughter and helped her with her bags, even though she knew she did not need help. Bra was strong because of her Sayain blood, even though she would never tell her that.

They went in the kitchen and had a snack and talked about there day.

888888888888

Trunks stud in the middle of his private training room, he looked over at his long time best friend Goten. Goten and him had been best friends since they had meat, Goten was the son of Goku a sayain that had moved to the plant earth with his oldest son Gohan, and left Goten here to be raised with Bardock, Goku's father. Goten had trained with Trunks, they had been in the same army rank, and as soon as Vegeta had told Trunks that he could choice a fleet Goten had been his first choice. They had taken over plants all over and here they where about to retrieve his mother from earth.

Trunks walked over to his long time friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Goten, you know you might see your family?" Trunks said, he knew that this was a subject Goten had never wanted to talk about, but he knew that Goten had always wanted to meat his family even though he was to prod to admit it.

_  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_

Goten stiffened at the subject, why would he bring that up? He knew that he wouldn't want to talk about that. If he wanted to be like that, fine two could play that game.

"Trunks, you know you're going to meat your mother."

Goten barked back. Trunks stiffened as will, fine they would drop the subject for now.

They where interrupted by the intercom.

"My lord, we are about to land on the earths surface."

Trunks looked at Goten and smirked.

"Ok, tell the men to proper to board the plant."

Goten felt a smirk grease his lips, this would be interesting.

_  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
_

8888888888

Bulma sat up in her bed, this time the dream had been so real she had felt him inside of her. She felt a moan begging to be freed from her mouth, and she obliged. She had felt her legs rap around his body and her nails dig into his back, and her teeth imbedding in his skin, she could hear him moaning her name and her yelling his, dende how her body begged for him, how her lips craved him, how her women hood prayed to be felled with his member.

Bulma needed a cold shower, she had been having nothing but cold baths. Bulma got out of shower when the water started to turn worm. Bulma went to her window and looked out on the world, with nothing but memories to keep her company.

Bulma's thought where interrupted by a loud sound. Bulma ran out of her room to find Bra and Pan looking out of Bra's bed room door. They must have heard the sound too. Bulma ran down the hall and into Bra's room frantic.

"Bra what was that?"

"I don't know mom. Me and Pan were just talking when we heard it." Bra said shaking. Bulma heard the alarms in the house going off.

Bulma walked over too Bras closet and pushed a whole bunch of buttons, then the wall opened, and inside was a volt. Bulma looked over at Pan and Bra.

"Get in!" Bulma yelled, the girls ran over to the volt and ran in, Bulma got in and locked it.

8888A Few minutes before8888

Goten got off of the ship and looked back at the other three men that stud behind him. Trunks said he did not see any reason why he should go, Goten knew that he was not ready to see his mother, and Goten could not blame him.

"Lets go!" Goten said, and they blasted off in the way of CC house. They got there in less then a minute.

Goten walked up to one of the walls and shot a ki blast through it, the wall fell to peaces. Goten and his men entered the domain. Goten was not impressed with it, the palace was much bigger. Goten felt one low ki and two pretty high ki's, nothing that he couldn't handle blindfolded.

He heard a loud ringing sound that made him and his man have to cover there sensitive sayain ears. Goten started to fare ki blast in the direction where he heard the ringing. The ringing stopped after a couple of shots, the house was a mess now every where you looked there was a hole in the wall.

Goten looked at his men they all had smirks on there face.

"You two stay here, you come with me."

Goten turned around and walked up the stairs, and walked down the hall where he had felt the ki's. Goten opened the door, and saw a empty room. He turned a questioning look to his companion. Goten then looked at the wall where he felt the kis and walked towards it. As soon as he came to the wall he felt it being kicked open, next thing he knew he flue into the wall.

Pan stud looking at the man she had just kicked across the room. She turned her head just in time to see another man charge towards her, she dropped into a split and brought her leg up and kicked him in the face, the man flue into another wall.

Goten had been a little shocked to have been knocked off his feet. He roused and looked at the black haired woman, which had a smirk on her face. Goten would not fall to this woman.

Pan looked at the black haired man that looked a lot like her father. Pan blinked, and when she opened her eyes she felt a hand raped around her neck. Pan began to gasp for air. Goten smirked, he then slammed her to the ground. Pan felt as if all the bones in her body had been crashed.

Bulma had looked on in horror as she saw the man slam poor little Pan into the ground. Bulma jumped to her feet and started to run to Pan but before she got there she felt an arm rap around her waste. Goten looked down at Bulma then back at the blue haired beauty in the volt looking scared out of her mind.

Goten became confused which one was who, what ever didn't matter. Goten grabbed the other girl and walked out of the room.

Bulma and Bra began to scream at the top of there lungs. When Goten got down stairs he asked one of his man to knock them out. With in seconds Bulam and Bra went limp.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_

8888888888888

Pan got up out of the crater she lay in, she had to get to Bulma and Bra. Pan jumped out of the window and blaster off towards where she felt there kis where. Pan could feel her ki slowly draining that hit took a lot out of her. Pan had finely found there kis, she looked upon a grate ship, it was taking off but the door had not fully closed yet. Pan started to drop out of the sky, she ran to the door and grabbed on it while the ship was in the air. She had not got a good enough grip to pull herself up and felt herself beginning to slip.

Pan looked up and saw that she had only one finger holding her up, she knew she didn't have enough ki to fly, if she fell she would die. Pan felt her finger give out, she waited to fell the ground, but instead she felt a strong hand pull her up against s hard rock wall. Pan looked up to see two blue eyes looking down on her. His lavender hair was long and in a ponytail. He looked hard and sexy, she felt herself reacting to him.

Trunks looked down on the beauty that he had just saved unconsciously. Her long black haur played on him arm, her breast pressed against his cheast makeing it hard for him to breath. He felt himself start to react to her, his member was growing large under her. He could smell her reaction, it was so tempting, but he was not here for that.

Trunks brought his hand up and knocked her unconscious, he would just have to take her to Vegeta-sie with his mother. Trunks picked her up and cared her to an empty room on the ship. She wouldn't wake up until they got to Vegeta-sie. None of them would and he would have it no other way, he would rather postpone meeting his mother for as long as possible.

_  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

A/N: Next chapter Vegeta and Bulma meet, and Pan and Trunks have a little fun of there own. Review


	3. Authors note

I'm sorry to inform you but my sister and I decided that the chapter we put up last wasn't where we wanted to go with the stor

A/N: I'm sorry to inform you but my sister and I decided that the chapter we put up last wasn't where we wanted to go with the story. So its been removed. We're working on the next chapter now so please be patient with us.


End file.
